Bring Me To Life
by LostInTheInterwebz
Summary: Tenchi is about to marry a girl from the city of Tokyo. . .but Ayeka still has feeling for him. (Ayeka's POV)


"Bring Me To Life"  
  
(feat. Paul McCoy)  
A/N: Hey. . .well. . . here is another fanfic. . .I hope that ya'll like it. Have funnles! ^_~ Oh, and this is my first Tenchi Muyo fanfic. So please be gentle with the criticism. . .it has been a long time since I have seen any episodes. . .(damn cartoon network, and damn place where I live :P )  
Disclaimer: I do not own the song "Bring Me To Life" by Evanescence. I also do not own Tenchi Muyo, or any of the characters. So all in all. . .this is just a fanwork. . . ^_~  
  
Warnings: Angst, Ayeka's POV  
Rating: PG  
  
~^~  
  
how can you see into my eyes like open doors  
  
leading you down into my core  
  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
  
until you find it there and lead it back home wake me up inside  
  
wake me up inside  
  
call my name and save me from the dark  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
before I come undone  
  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
~^~  
  
I sit there, watching you sweep the front walk from through the window. Sighing softly, I look down, and begin to wash the dishes once more. Dinner was great. Sasami had made some absolutely delicious food. It just seemed to melt once it was put into the mouth.  
  
I smile slightly. My sister, Sasami. She is such a good cook, and works so hard. I might as well help her with some of the housework. . .no point in making her do everything. I mean. . .not like Ryoko would do anything about it. . .not like she would help. That moocher.  
  
Oh Tenchi. . .  
  
I look back up through the window, at you. . .you are turned away from me. . .busily sweeping away, the light gleam of sweat upon the back of your slim neck. I sigh again, my eyes halfway closing. Do you realize how much I want you. . .how much I need you. . .how much. . .you mean to me?  
  
That day. . .that day that you told me. . .that you were going to marry. . .her. . .I could feel my heart break. Didn't you know how much I love you. . .how much I long for your kisses. . .how much. . .I care for you?  
  
~Flashback~  
  
You took my hand. . .yours so warm within mine, your eyes, looking ever so deeply into mine, as we sat within your room. I look up into your eyes, them holding. . .love. . .but not for me. . .within them. Uh oh. . .I know that this will be bad.  
  
~^~  
  
now that I know what I'm without  
  
you can't just leave me  
  
breathe into me and make me real  
  
bring me to life  
~^~  
  
"You know that I care for you. . .right?" You asked, a worried expression upon your handsome face.  
  
"I know. . .what's wrong?"  
  
"Well. . .I need to tell you something."  
  
"Yes?" Uh oh. . .here it comes. . .I could feel myself slowly dying inside.  
  
"I am in love with another. . .and we are to be married."  
  
I nodded slowly, slipping my hand out from yours. "Thankyou for telling me. . ." I said, standing, moving towards the door. I could feel the tears welling up, stinging my eyes. . .I couldn't let you see me cry.  
  
"Ayeka. . .please. . ."  
  
I stop. "'please' what?" I didn't trust myself to look back at you, so I look at the floor. . .away from you. . . feeling my heart. . .break. I swear I could almost hear it. . .just shatter, the pieces falling to the floor, making a crystal-like tinkle.  
  
"Don't be angry. . ."  
  
"I'm not. . .I just. . .need to be alone. . ." Then I walk out of the room, leaving you sitting there.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
I put the last of the dishes up into the cabinet, and fill up a large glass of ice water, preparing to take it out to you. You are finished with your chores. . .and I suppose I must still be nice to you. You are getting married within the next day. . .and I suppose that I can't be too mean to you. . .I do want you to be happy. My darling Tenchi.  
  
~^~  
  
wake me up inside  
  
wake me up inside  
  
call my name and save me from the dark  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
before I come undone  
  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
bring me to life  
  
~^~  
  
I bring your drink out to you. You smile at me. . .at my service to you. "Thanks. It sure is hot out here." You comment. I make a soft smile, or. . .should I say. . .I force a soft smile, and nod, handing you your drink.  
  
I look out towards the front walk, and smile slightly, glancing from it, to you. "You do a good job with your chores, Tenchi. You will make your new wife proud." I say. . .trying to make my voice sound less detached.  
  
I feel. . .dead within. . .and I'm trying so hard. . .to get rid of this feeling. But, I cannot get rid of it. It's like a deep, dark chasm. . .which is swelling up within me. I watch you take a healthy drink of the water, your face shiny with the sweat that you had brought to it by your labor.  
  
~^~  
  
frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead  
~^~  
  
I guess. . .I should've tried harder. . . tried harder to make you mine. What with. . .all of the times that me and Ryoko fought over you. . .you would've thought that at least one of us would've gotten you. . . but I guess not. I guess that you just had to go to Tokyo and find another.  
  
Oh. . .I feel the tears welling up within me again. I stand.  
  
"Are you okay?" You ask, concern upon your face. The face. . . that I will never kiss. . . that I will never be able to love. . .  
  
"Yes. . .I'm. . .fine. . .I just. . .need to go to bed. I'm so tired." I say, making up a quick lie, so that my tears will not fall before you. I cannot allow you to be hurt by my hurt. It would be selfish. . .and cruel. . .to do that to you.  
  
"Alright."  
  
I go into the house, to my room, shutting the door. I cannot take this anymore. My tears burst out. . .hot, angry, hurt tears. . .at fate. I need you. . . so bad. How could you not see? How could I not have seen your love for the other. . .and have cut mine off before it started. . .so long ago? I need you. . .I want you. . . Tenchi. . .please.  
  
~^~  
  
all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
  
got to open my eyes to everything  
  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
  
don't let me die here  
  
there must be something more  
  
bring me to life  
~^~  
  
Owari  
  
~^~  
  
A/N: So, how was that? Reviews are accepted, and greatly appreciated! Ja ne! 


End file.
